In a manufacturing site for pharmaceuticals and agrochemicals, such as a cleanroom, highly active pharmacological substances such as pharmaceutical raw materials and agrochemical raw materials are used. It is necessary to prevent the operator from being exposed to hazardous, highly active pharmacological substances due to dusting that may occur during sampling.
JP-A H5-288652 describes an invention of a powder or particulate sampler which can increase the representativeness of a sample when collecting the sample from a container 1 containing a powder or particulate material 2.